Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare
by Hawkpath13
Summary: What happens when our lovable heros are put into a Truth or Dare gameshow? In the hands of you, Sunni, and yours truely? Find out now in FMA Truth or Dare! Send dares via review. No restrictions on what dares can be. Or number of dares sent. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hawkpath: Hello, and welcome to-

Sunni: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST TRUTH OR DARE!

Hawkpath: You do that evertime! FOR ONCE! ID LIKE TO SAY IT!

Sunni: Too bad...

Hawkpath: Anyway, this is Hawkpath, your host!

Sunni: And Im Sunni! The Co-host! Over there is our Co-Co Puff host, Talon!

Talon: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A COCO PUFF HOST IN FRONT OF NEW PEOPLE!

Sunni: Whatever..

Hawkpath: Let me explain quickly. We are in a box. And the box has nothing but what we poof inside it and that closet over there! _*Points to The Closet*_

Hawkpath: We are well known for our other Truth or Dare series, Generator Rex Truth or Dare. Because I now crave to torture the FMA cast, that's what we'll be doing.

Sunni: So to kick this entire thing off-

Hawkpath: And to get you to like us-

Sunni: Were doing the first dare, which we made up.

Talon: I'll read! Ahem... Edward must be thrown into the Pit of Doom.

Hawkpath: You see, the Pit of Doom is full of screaming fangirls...

Sunni: Soo...poofing time! _*Types on a magical keyboard, poofing Edward Elric into the room*_

Ed: WTF! WHERE THE HELL AM I? Are those Fangirls I hear...?

Fangirl1: WE LUV YOU EDDIE!

Fangirl2: PLEASE MARRY ME!

Ed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT FANGIRLS!_ ANYTHING _BUT FANGIRLS!

Hawkpath: Hi there!

Ed:...Who the hell are you?

Hawkpath: Im Chuck Norris, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?

Ed: Chuck Norris?

Hawkpath:_ *Pulls out Fluffy the Flamethrower* _Dont get sarcastic with me, Fullmetal Alchemist...

Ed: Yes sir!

Hawkpath: **IM A WOMAN!**

Ed: YES MAAM! Wait, what the hell am I doing...?

Sunni: Your influenced by the power of Fluffy.

Ed: So...? The flamethrower doesnt look too scary...its not like she'll kill me...right?

Talon: Dont put it past Hawky. Have you ever met Rex?

Ed: Yeah, we met at that convention...he called me short and I punched him in the balls. He punched me back with a much bigger fist...

Sunni: Well, Hawk has put Rex through worse hell than seeing The Truth...

Talon: There are somethings theropy just cant scrub away, Edward...

Sunni: Like being forced into that closet with god knows who...

Talon: And trust me, God doesnt even wanna know!

Ed: OMG...Now Ive heard of her! She puts fictional charaters thro hell and beyond, and then somehow, through the power of dare, ends up kissing the main charater! _*wink wink*_

Sunni: And your the main charater, Eddie...

Ed: YOUR RIGHT! GASP! I HAVE TO RUN!

Hawkpath: STOP RIGHT THERE. Look you two, this is how you ruined Secret Saturdays for me, so shut up.

Sunni: Wha? Alright...

Hawkpath: So, get in the pit Ed.

Ed: And what if I dont want-

Hawkpath: GET IN THE PIT!

Ed: OK! _* Jumps into the pit*_

Fangirl1: IM GOING TO STEAL HIS JACKET!

Fangirl2: NOT BEFORE I STEAL HIS SOCKS!

Fangirl3: TO HELL WITH YOU TWO, IM STEALING HIS ARM!

Fangirl4: WELL IM STEALING HIS IDENTITY!

Chuck Norris: Im stealing his soul...

Ed: Chuck Norris?

Mr.T: SHUDDUP, FOOL!

Ed: Mr. T?

Richard Simons: IM GOING TO STEAL HIS VIRGINITY!

Ed: RICHARD SIMONS! WHAT IS THIS WORLD!

Hawkpath: The world made completely by the author, Hawkpath13, who has the **godly powers **to kill and bring anyone back to life on her computer with a couple types of a keyboard and a few **sips of coffee**_. *Takes a sip of coffee, the drink made by God*_

Talon and Sunni: FORTH WALL! FORTH WALL!

Hawkpath: The forth wall is now smashed to little pieces, bitches. Get over it. Its been smashed, as you well know from GR Truth or Dare.

Talon: Yeah, but, its fun to scream forth wall...

Hawkpath: Hmmm, let me try. FORTH WALL! Oh yeah, that is fun!

Hawky Talon and Sunni: FORTH WALL! FORTH WALL!

Ed: Can someone get me out of here!

Hawkpath: No, silly, the show is over now.

Ed: WHAT?

Hawky Talon and Sunni: BYE!

**Hawkpath: Sooo...I'll be getting Ed out then?**

**Sunni: Yep.**

**Talon: You saved Rex from it. Save Ed.**

**Hawkpath: But those were GR Fangirls! I don't think I can fight off FMA Fangirls!**

**Sunni: HAWKY!  
**

**Hawkpath: WHAT!**

**Sunni: YOU CAN DO THIS!**

**Hawkpath: OK!**

**Sunni: WHY ARE WE YELLING?**

**Hawkpath: ITS THE STERIODS. THEY MAKE ME VERY ANGRY.**

**Sunni: ...**

**Hawkpath: ...**

**Sunni: Really?**

**Hawkpath: Hehe, no. I just took that line from Fullmetal Lol. CHECK IT OUT OR DIE! TEHE!**_** (Authors Note- I do not own Fullmetal Lol or Fullmetal Alchemist to begin with. If I owned ethier, I would be very happy...but I do not, so too bad.)**_

**Talon: Yeah...I think Ed is getting his arm torn off...and not the automail one...**

**Hawkpath: Fine, Im going! **_***Jumps into the pit with Fluffy* **_**STAND BACK! I HAVE A FLAMETHROWER! BACK! BACK YOU DEMONS! BACK!**

**Fangirls: EEEEEE! WERE TOO GIRLY AND FREAKISHLY STUPID TO UNDERSTAND SHIT!**

**Hawkpath: Damn straight, you are!**_** *Drags Edward out of the Pit of Doom***_

**Fangirl1: I JUST WANT HIS ARM!**

**Edward: Is something on my leg...?**

**Hawkpath: That would be a Fangirl, eating your foot. **_***Blows up the Fangirl with Fluffy***_

**Ed: Oh...k then...**

**Hawkpath: So...your coming back next time right?**

**Ed: Can I torture Mustang on this show?**

**Hawkpath: You might be able to, and you might just watch him be tortured, or you **_**might *cough***_** will **_***cough* **_**be tortured yourself.**

**Ed: ILL TAKE THOSE CHANCES!**

**Hawkpath: Great! **_***Pulls out a waver***_** Now sign here, here and intial there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkpath: WELCOME BACK TO-

Sunni: FMA TRUTH OR DARE!

Hawkpath: FUCK YOU FOR STEALING MY LINES!

Sunni: TOO BAD!

Talon: Why are you yelling?

Hawkpath: ITS THE COFFEE. IT MAKES ME VERY ANGRY.

Sunni: IDK! ITS FUN TO YELL RANDOM SHIT.

Talon: WELL SHUT THE FUCK UP! We have to sleep here you know! And I was still sleeping.

Hawkpath: Too bad, Coco Puff, I told you 15 mins ago we were starting.

Sunni: Yeah...Oh! And by the way fans, we dont care about little things in writting. Like putting little comma things in words like dont cant and wont. Because we DONT care. We CANT waste our time doing so. And we WONT because we DONT care. Deal with it.

Hawkpath: Writing may also include, but is not limited to, text chat, mispellings, over useage of the CAPS lock, and much more.

Talon: Because we do have our dignity tho, we do add commas where needed, and capitals. We do not care for reviews that say-

Hawkpath: GAWD! Your a retard! You spelled this and this wrong! Its spelled like this you fucking tard!

Talon: Yeah that. We like to get these speaches over wtih as soon as possible too.

Sunni: So stop groaning about how we should just get on with it, shut the fuck up, and listen.

Hawkpath: Yeah...we all had a rough day... so please...dont piss us offf today.

Sunni: _*Types in Ed and Roy for the dares.*_

Roy: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MIDGET!

Ed: AnD I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU CALL ME A MIDGET ONE MORE TIME, ILL CUT OFF YOUR_-...*looks around*_ Hey...Im back here...

Roy: Wait what?...Wtf...

Hawkpath: Hello Colonel Bastard! Ed!

Roy: Why do I feel like your on the midgets side?

Ed: STOP CALLING ME A MIDGET OR ILL TEAR YOUR-

Hawkpath: EHHH!

Ed: What?

Hawkpath: Less talking! More daring!

Ed: Hawkpath, your completely soaked...actually, you all are.

Sunni and Talon: SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAK!

Hawkpath:_ *sighs_* Well, we had a fire drill at our school today...it was pooring rain...we all ran outside, not even bothering to put jackets on. All of the students were afraid of the fire and were cold from the rain pouring down on us. Then they made us walk to the church for cover. Before we even got in, they told us to walk all the way back to school.

Sunni: In short, stfu cuz we still arent dry and we are very short tempered today, ok?

(Authors Note: All of this actually happened to me at school today. funny thing is, I was saying that I was going to set my paper on fire by snapping at it, and then the fire alarm went off...They must have heard me...WTF! I AINT ROY MUSTANG! I CANT DO THAT YOU IDIOTS!)

Roy: Well...ok then...

Ed: Yeah, I feel bad for you...

Roy: You feel bad for someone? OMG!

Ed: Shut it, Colonel Bastard...

Roy: Hey! Look! A touchy midget who CAN feel bad for people!

Ed: e.o*

Roy: ^_^

Hawkpath: This dare comes from **The Silverhand Alchemist**

Me: I dare Edward to have a dance battle with Michael Jackson, and whoever loses gets a hit to the balls. I don't think MJ will mind.

MJ: WHAT THE F- IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN KICKED THERE BEFORE!

Me: Oh, then that means it's REALLY gonna hurt. . .

MJ: (Starts whimpering, and paniking) I don't wanna get kicked there, and I thiught you were a loyal fan!

Me: Sorry, Mikey. . .

Ed: Isnt he dead?

Hawkpath: Michael Jackson isnt dead. Hes in Hawaii with Elvis.

Roy: Right...remind me why Im here...?

Sunni: Later.

Ed: Hehehe..wait...I cant dance...

Michael: WELL THEN PREPARE TO DIE! WHOO!

Talon: Hi Michael!

Micheal: Hi, little boy!

Talon: o.e

Michael: NAH! Im not gay!

Hawkpath: Or so he says...

Ed: Gaaawwwwd... lets get this over with... MICHAEL JACKSON! I CHALLENGE YOU TO DANCE BATTLE!

Michael: Oh...oh really? Damn, your a stupid midget...

Ed: e.O

Hawkpath: Oh fu-

Ed: YOU. DO. NOT. CALL. ME. A MIDGET. YA GOT THAT MICHAEL!

Michael: I win.

Ed: WTF...Gets magicaly hit in the balls*

Sunni: He automaticly wins because there is no battling with him. Its like challenging Chuck Norris to combat. You just die instantly...

Talon: Well...next! From **T.M.D**

I have two dares. I dare Edward to drink a whole gallon of milk and I dare Colonel Mustang to kiss Riza Hawkeye.

Ed: HELL NO!

Roy: HELL YES!

Hawkpath: Shut the HELL up! _*Types n Hawkeye*_

Hawkeye: _*Aims a gun at Hawkys head* _Prepare to die.

Hawkpath: _*aims Fluffy at Hawkeye's head.* _You first...

Ed: WHOA! The two Hawks got completely competetive!...I have to stop wearing this colonge!

Sunni: Damn right! You smell! Axe is repulisive!

Ed: Whaaaa? The commercials say it attacts hotties!

Sunni: It does the opisite. It REPELS them._ * Inches away from Ed*_

Ed: Who said you were hot?

Everyone: Ooooooooooo...

Sunni: Excuse me?

Ed: Your excused.

Everyone: Ooohhhhhhhh!

Hawkpath: Oh, no he didnt!

Talon: Oh, but he DID...

Sunni: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME PUNK?

Ed: Let me see...

Sunni: _*shoots Ed with a rifle* _TAKE THAT YOU FRICKEN MIDGET!

Roy: OMFG...You didnt give me a turn!

Ed: *_dead*_

Hawkpath: Omg...You killed him already? Damn! Record! _* revives Ed*_

Ed: OMGWTFBBQ!

Talon: She just killed you...

Ed: AND HOW AM I ALIVE?

Hawkpath: I can revive you. Or anyone...if I feel like it...

Ed: THAT WASNT IN THE CONTRACT!

Hawkpath: Yes it was. You just didnt bother to read it. It states that we and our viewers can kill you all we want.

Ed: e.o...Im going to loose my sanity here, arent I?

Hawkpath: Kiss it goodbye!

Ed: _*sniffle*_

Roy: Awwww...Is the wittle midget gunna cwy?

Ed: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Talon: Hey, dont we have a dare to do?

Hawkpath: Yes we do, thank you Coco Puff...

Talon: ...

Hawkpath: _*poofs in a gallon of milk*_ Drink it.

Ed: No.

Hawkpath: Drink it.

Ed: No.

Hawkpath: Drink. It.

Ed: I DONT HAVE TO IF I DONT WANT TO! 

Hawkpath: YOU WILL OR ILL KILL YOU AND LEAVE YOU DEAD! DO IT IN THE NAME OF FANSERIVE!

Ed: I HATE YOU! _*Chugs the milks and drowns*_

Sunni: How the hell do you drown in a gallon of milk?

Talon: You accidentaly shove it up you nose, _apperntaly..._

Hawkpath: I got it...*revives*

Ed: _*GASPS* _And that is why I hate milk!

Roy: Of corse it is...*_Kisses Hawkeye and gets shot in the head*_

Hawkeye: Damn dirty bastard...

Hawkpath: That much was expected_...*Revives*_

Roy: GAWWD...

Sunni: Well, were done here.

Talon: Not yet...

Hawkpath: EXPLAINING TIME!

Sunni: You see, folks, we are getting dares that are expected from Truth or Dare rookies. So step it up!

Hawkpath: Lets see...We need a set of rules for you FMA people...GR got it fine...But...

Talon: Rule 1: Dare about ANYTHING!

Sunni: You can dare about kissing, death, injury, love, stupid shit, anything like that.

Hawkpath: You can dare us to kill the charaters. You can also dare us as well. You can dare Me, Sunni, and Talon. Think as us as the cast as well!

Talon: I think we got it all..!

Sunni: Yep! So...

All: BYE!

**Please have fun with your dares and dont stick to one thing! Be creatitive people!**


End file.
